


Ludic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ludic: adjective: ˈl(y)o͞odik: showing spontaneous and undirected playfulness.</p>
<p>1940s: from French ludique, from Latin ludere ‘to play,’ from ludus ‘sport.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludic

John sighed, knowing a crash was imminent, if his flatmate's ludic disposition was anything to go by. They, or rather, Sherlock, had been awake for three straight days, John had managed catnaps here and there, but between the copious amounts of coffee, chocolate biscuits and numerous texts from Lestrade reminding them time was running out for the kidnap victim, Sherlock had barely closed his eyes.

 

It began when he started juggling the apples....

"Since when did we buy apples?"

"I did last night, when you fell asleep over your laptop."

"And when did you learn to juggle?"

"For a case-"

"Don't tell me. A murderous clown."

"Nope, it was the trapeze artist, she thought her best friend, the lion tamer was having a fling with her boyfriend, the lead clown, he drove the clown car..."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Throw me that banana-"

 

Then he started reciting bits of Lewis Carroll's 'Jabberwocky'...

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

`Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!’"

"When did you memorize that? I would have thought you would have deleted that years ago?"

"Nanny, she was sweet, and taught me the most wonderful nonsense poems, I can't quite make myself delete them..."

 

Finally, John knew he was a goner when he actually dug through their DVD collection and put on the well-worn copy of 'Dr. No.'

"Come here, love." John paused the movie and made room for him on the couch.

"No, John, I need the banal cacophony to help me focus, just a couple more hours and I'll - oh, John. I'm so tired."

"I know, love, just a nap, yeah?"

He nodded and finally collapsed on the couch. John pulled him into his arms and threw a blanket over them both, and restarted Dr. No, as it happened to be his favourite Bond movie, and if patterns held, which they usually did, Sherlock would be immovable for at least the next four hours.

"Night, my sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Cumberbatch's recording of Jabberwocky:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9TTzTU6Lnc


End file.
